The present invention pertains to the prevention of bird strikes against transparent and translucent building materials such as glass and plastic sheet materials. The invention can be used or incorporated as part of glass manufacturing; plastic manufacturing; glass coatings; plastic coatings; glass etching; plastic etching; ceramic frit; architecture; building development; landscaping; animal control, protection and welfare; conservation biology; ornithology.